This invention relates to a hydraulic puller system and more particularly to a hydraulically powered puller system including a hydraulically operating camming assembly.
Hydraulic puller devices have heretofore been known, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,303,560, 4,007,535 and 4,068,365. As stated in the parent application, the '535 patent suggests manufacturing a hydraulic cylinder in a center bore in place of a threaded rod. Manufacturing hydraulic components within a center bore is difficult and expensive. The hydraulic puller device, and one specifically having an externally threaded hydraulic cylinder for a jaw assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,057. Still other hydraulic pullers have been placed on the market are believed to lack convenient locking or camming of puller elements and generally required awkward draw assembly and awkward arrangements for the components.
As also stated in the parent application, all prior art puller teachings have totally failed to address and have not suggested the formation of a hydraulically powered locking puller which permits easy discrete separation of the entire hydraulic system from remaining parts of the locking puller without need to dismantle the hydraulic system and without need to dismantle or loosen or adjust any other part or assembly of parts of the locking puller.
Although the device of the parent application is believed to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, the instant invention represents an improvement over the invention of the parent application in that the puller device of this invention is much larger than the earlier device and the camming ring is hydraulically operated for conveniently and securely hydraulically locking the camming ring into position so that the jaw members are positively locked into the gear or the like which is to be pulled.
The hydraulic operation of the camming ring of the instant invention permits the device to be quickly and easily secured to the gear to be pulled to be quickly and easily removed therefrom
Further, the instant invention is of the heavy-duty type which is capable of exerting at least one hundred tons of hydraulic pressure on the gear to be removed. Further, the hydraulic puller in this invention is mounted on a transport cart to enable it to be easily moved from one location to another.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved hydraulic puller device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic puller device including a hydraulically operated cam ring assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic puller device which is mounted on a transport cart and which includes means for raising and lower the puller device relative to the cart.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic puller device which may be conveniently lifted by a forklift or the like into position relative to the gear or the like to be pulled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic puller device wherein the hydraulic module may be easily removed from the remaining assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic puller including a primary cylinder having approximately a one hundred ton capacity.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic puller device which is vertically movably mounted on a transport cart to enable the puller to be raised to the transport cart.
Still another object of the invention is to provide the hydraulic puller device which is economical of manufacture, safe to use and aesthetic in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in art.